ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Assault On New York (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
The Event Appears In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts: Rise Of The Combiners Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and chipettes, and Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey. Neo Darkside Attacks On New York City And Sora Battled Tripod Zarak. Later In 9/11 Attacks, Neo Darkside Summoned All Decepticons Transform TO evil Combiners And Sora Attack To The End Of Threat. Story The Chaos On New york City (Universe XP Kingdom hearts: Rise of The Combiners) The New York Was Arrived, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Decepticons Combines to Neo Darkside, Hexxus Comes In To A Darkness, Sora and His Teams Comes, 8 Sailor Scouts transform To Serenity Maximus, Proceeds To Attack On New York, Even The War Comes on To its Destiny, The Spartan Odu-Bathax was Revenged Onto Its Darkness, Sora Fight against Tripod Leader, Artilleryman Will Flipped out and Eliminate Ruber and A Giant Rocket Kills Horrorscopicons and Ursula and Jafar, and Villains Retreated. On 9/11 World, Sora and His Heroes comes on, Sky Lynx and His Wreckers Arrives to Eliminate All Decepticon Combiners, To its Interior, Whirlspeed Fight Off Topspin, But Killed. Tripod Leader Activates the Mothership USS Incineration Transform to Monstrous Dragon Known as Trypticon, Yet Sora Fight Off Once Again, Decepticon Combiners Defeated and Died, And Trypticon Deactivated, and Then, They where Cheered. Revenge On New York (KH3: Aqua's Journey) Sykes and Two Dogs Summons The Decepticon Seekers and Quintessons, But Thrust Fighting To a Brooklyn Bridge, Sora Will Destroy Sykes and Stop The Area. But Whirl And Grand Maximus Killing Its Monster and His Mumm-Ra's Giant Zombie. Oliver Will Comes on To Gummi Ship, A Star-Gummi Ship. Aqua and Even Holi was Killing against Sykes, and Other Villainous Rebellions... Yet again. Showdown On Trade Center (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes I, And IV) On The First act in Chipmunks and Chipettes, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, Britanny, Jeanette, and Eleanor Completely Met Johnny 5, Destroyed the Keyblade Unlock the People's Hearts, Eliminate The Evil Wall. The Mega-Generation Warship was Ginormous Gummi Ship Ruler, And Killing The Decepticon Ships. Prince Charming Was Used An Army From Negaverse Queen Metallia and Her Tripods and Even the Horned King's Zombielike Vikings. Although Simon Attack Against Zafiro and Even Witches 5. But Heroes Has Cheered. In Act Fourth in Chipmunks and Chipettes, Alvin Met Zigzag And Vaporized It. and Frodo Baggins Killed Zigzag... And Returned to new York With Heroes. Captain Qwark Gets The Ruined Freedom Tower, But Decepticons attacked it. On The Final Battle With Venom and His Entity, The Rebolizer. Well... When Alvin, Sailor Moon, and Sora Grabs Eddie Brock to it. and Comes inside. Used a Megacorp Mini-Nuke Gun Destroy The Rebolizer and Eddie Brock Jr. Proceed to Explosion. Information Characters Autobots, Wreckers, Freedom Fighters, Combiners 8.jpg|Autobot Supreme Commander Sora Gandalf-the-grey.jpg|Albus Dumbledore TFA Sentinel Prime promoimage.jpg|Sentinel Prime Optimus-prime-transformers-movie.jpg|Autobot Commander Optimus Prime Digger.jpg|Digger the Owl 210px-Superion studioox.jpg|Superion 300px-G1Defensor-VisualWorks.jpg|Protectobot Defensor Computron Prime.jpg|Autobot Computron Prime 1.jpg|Patrick Star Aqua.png|Aqua TERRA1.png|Terra 3.png|Ventus Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Autobot God Summoner Ultra Christ 626.png|Stitch Remy.jpg|Remy 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Odu-Bathax 300px-Lion 007.png|Maximal Trooper 1216679134666 f.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Lg-promo-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-1 16423.jpg|Lieutenants Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Dave-the-Barbarian-ds01.jpg|Dave The barbarian Heroes4Hire.gif|Luke Cage & Iron Fist 1219238-0jack large.jpg|Jack Cayman Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Autobot Impactor SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Autobot Sandstorm 412px-DW G1Broadside.jpg|Autobot Wrecker broadside DW Countdown to Extinction Springer.jpg|Autobot Gladiator Springer Kup tale.jpg|Autobot Sergent Kup 434px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Autobot Weapon Specialist Ironhide PrimeProblem Jazz is in the way.jpg|Autobot Jazz 387px-TheRouteOfAllEvil Elita One.jpg|Autobot Elita One 347.jpg|Autobot Shippo Sailor Moon.jpg|Autobot Female Commander Sailor moon William Lennox.jpg|Major captain Lennox Artilleryman.jpg|Lord Artilleryman Sa-amy-rose-03.jpg|Autobot Amy Rose 500full.gif|Knuckles the Echinda Peppy i 6183.jpg|Autobot Peppy Hare Foxbrawl 2.jpg|Fox McCloud Dante.jpg|Master Dante SonicCharacterImage.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 232683-shin3art008 large.jpg|The Demi-Fiend Terrafin.jpg|Terrafin Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Iron-man.jpg|Autobot Technology Hero Iron Man Teen Titans Raven wig ver 01-4-03.jpg|Autobot Raven Bloo5ve.jpg|Bloo 1244925633 1637 full.jpg|Chipette Commander Britanny Miller 1244925651 9341 full.jpg|Chipette Warrior Elenaor 1244925675 8018 full.jpg|Chipette Military Transport Jeanette 375px-Simon 1990.jpg|Simon Seville 423px-Theodore.jpg|Chipmunk Soldier Theodore Alvin seville.jpg|Chipmunk Commander Alvin t108244-0.jpg|Mortadelo y Filemón 124567050370916800.jpg|Yogui y Bubu Blu-and-Jewel-collage.jpg|Blu and Jewel 4529226mochilo 7.jpg|Mochilo summoner 50334 37620783767 1263538 n.jpg|commander Pincho xrosupdate1.jpg|Taiki , Nene and Kiriha commanders kookoo-birds-lite-screenshot-1.jpg|the kookoo birds commanders abeja maya 1.jpg|The maya bee commander 1228691213474_f.jpg|Calimero and Priscilla commanders ataru 2.jpg|Ataru summoner 12275186041.jpg|autobot Winner Cicci 12.gif|Cicci commander Simba_Junior_Main.gif|autobot Simba JR Katsper 67.gif|Katsper escanear0007 23.jpg|Melody Jhonson and Jennifer Jhonson doraemon-2.jpg|autobot Doraemon 653px-DSCI0067.JPG|Ruffles the clown summoner 17147_I_molecula_en_orbita.JPG|autobot Molecula trotamusicos_koki.jpg|Koki el gallo 750px-Espún_y_Skín.jpg|Spún and Skín trotamusicos_lupo.jpg|autobot Lupo el perro Tico i Rigodon.JPG|Rigodón y Tico commanders Escanear0008 356.jpg|X-05 el robot denver-chino.jpg|Denver el dinosaurio summoner Disney-Pixar-Newt-3.jpg|Newt commander 275px-G1Galaxy Shuttle boxart.jpg|Galaxy Shuttle 250px-Thing v2 1 coverart.jpg|Autobot The Thing 300px-Blacker.jpg|Blacker 250px-AnimeHoli.jpg|Holi 311px-Robot2.jpg|Autobot R.O.B. 160px-McQuack.jpg|Launchpad McQuack 300px-Roadking robotmode.jpg|Roadking 180px-Phoenix armor.jpg|Phoenix 180px-Diver pretender.jpg|Diver 180px-Metalhawk pretender.jpg|Metalhawk 012-Frafdo.jpg|Autobot Frafdo 1090548 249px.jpg|Autobot Snooper & Blabber 300px-Victory boater.jpg|Boater images 06.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto commander images 07 69.jpg|autobot Tomoyo asterix quiriquix 89.jpeg|Quiriquix summoner Ivy_the_Kiwi_26571 45.jpg|Ivy the kiwi fishman_mighty-flip-champs_pictureboxart_160w.jpg|autobot Fishman alta_mighty-flip-champs_pictureboxart_160w.jpg|Alta commander 47c6c4f4-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg|Li commander Pink-panther-pic.gif|autobot pink panther 300px-NexusPrimeflankedbyotherPrimes.jpg|Nexus Prime 250px-Slamdance_MTMTE.jpg|Autobot Slamdance 250px-Dashtacker.jpg|Autobot Dashtacker 300px-Machtackle.jpg|Autobot Machtackle 300px-Wingwaver.jpg|Autobot Wingwaver 300px-Safeguardanimatedboxart.jpg|Autobot Safeguard Omega_Prime_official.jpg|Omega Prime Butwhy.gif|Omega-Dinobot 345px-Generations_Street_Combiner.jpg|Autobot Automobilizer clank.jpg|Secret Agent Autobot Clank Escanear0010.jpg|Secrit el secretario commander Escanear0011.jpg|autobot Buddy the bull-terrier 001Grumpy 34.jpg|Grumpy Bear summoner 001Oopsy 790.jpg|autobot Oopsy Bear cheerbear2008 689.png|Cheer Bear Justin+Bieber+JustinBieberJustin.png|Justin Bieber summoner 2197.jpg|Karlos Arguiñano Lamu 45.jpg|Autobot Lamu 607D4AC372704FC57BC0ADED98B76F.jpg|Epi y Blas zorori250X280.jpg|Autobot Zorori PEDRO-NICO-personaje-pelicula-rio.jpg-300x225.jpg|Pedro y Nico commanders Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Autobot Hot Shot Decepticons, Horrorscopicons, Combiners Viking chief.jpg|Viking Commanders Godzilla2000-36.jpg|Godzilla Prime (Ghost Head) Arawn.jpg|Arawn (Suddenly Destroyed By Optimus Prime) 250px-ROTF-Ravagefires.jpg|Decepticon Wildcat Ravage 175px-Mtmte1 rumble robotmode.jpg|Decepticon Rumble Tud2_audio_disruptor_waves.jpg|Decepticon Soundwave Tud3_starscream_smirkiest.jpg|Decepticon Starscream 300px-Bruticusg1guido.jpg|Combaticon Bruticus 300px-Menasor studioox.jpg|Stunticon Menasor 200px-Abominus1.jpg|Terrorcon Abominus Constructicon Devastator.jpg|Constructicon Devastator KingPoseidon1.jpg|Decepticon Piranacon 300px-Quint.jpg|Quintesson Master Quint Tripod.jpg|The Quintesson Tripods 379655-hades super.jpg|Hades 11253.gif|Shere Khan Neo Darkside.jpg|Decepticon Neo Darkside 1236.jpg|Decepticon Hexxus (Killed By Zathura) Tripod leader.jpg|Decepticon Tripod Leader StarscreamsGhost Galvatron smoking.jpg|Decepticon Master Galvatron Chaomos.jpg|Chaomos Mega Titan.jpg|Mega-Titan Queen_Beryl_img.gif|Decepticon Queen Beryl SP-02.jpg|Decepticon Zira Shan-Yu.png|Decepticon Shan-Yu TrypticonAnimated.jpg|Decepticon Dragon/Dinosaur Hybrid Trypticon 34o3hgm.jpg|Giant Enemy Crab 457px-G1Dirge MTMTE.jpg|Decepticon Dirge MMP2 Thrust at HQ.jpg|Decepticon Thrust 300px-RamjetG1.jpg|Decepticon Ramjet 200px-WFC Slipstream bot.jpg|Decepticon Slipstream TripleTakeover Blitzwing coach.jpg|Decepticon Landmaster 348558-neyla_large.jpg|Decepticon Neyla FFOD1-Scourgeface.jpg|Decepticon Sweepbomber Morgana.jpg|Decepticon Morgana Mortla kombat.jpeg|Decepticon Scorpion Vega by mawnbak-d36i6ge.jpg|Vega Specspidey ep14b.jpg|Decepticon Mind Controller Mysterio Kraken-cthulhu.jpg|Decepticon Cthulu ShaoKahn Render.jpg|Decepticon Muscle Man Shao Kahn Slushhead-motu1.jpg|Slushhead Ganondorf twilight.jpg|Decepticon Ganondorf 365px-Skyquake.jpg|Decepticon Skyquake Militron.png|Militron 300px-G1Sunstorm-Yoshioka.jpg|Decepticon Sunstorm 200px-Lupay.jpg|Decepticon Hypnotizer Lupay Dr Heinz.jpg|Decepticon Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz Megavolt.jpg|Decepticon Electric Master Megavolt Santa-or-satan.jpg|Santatron Claustrophobion 300px-Clockwerk.jpg|Master Clockwerk 37349 Sly2.jpg|Decepticon Sly Cooper 250px-Panda King.jpg|Decepticon Flameblast Panda King 279723-mzruby1 large.jpg|Mz. Ruby 180px-Mugshotns4.png|Decepticon Muggshot Raleigh.png|Sir Raleigh Overlord-II-Wallpaper-8.jpg|Decepticon Overlord Knight char_12533.jpg|Decepticon Tormak Soul slammer.jpg|Hawaiian Decepticon Soul Shadow Slammer 300px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Evil Optimus Primax 300px-Aries.png|Horrorscopicon Ariex 300px-Taurus.png|Horrorscopicon Terrorus 300px-Cancer.png|Horrorscopicon Cancer X 300px-Scorpio.png|Horrorscopicon Scorpionix 300px-Gemini.png|Horrorscopicon Geminiscene 300px-Leo.png|Horrorscopicon Leohardo 300px-Capricorn.png|Horrorscopicon Capricornius 300px-Virgo.png|Horrorscopicon Virgontica 300px-Libra.png|Horrorscopicon Librax 300px-Pisces.png|Horrorscopicon Piscentence 300px-Apollo.png|Horrorscopicon Leader Apollocalyspe 300px-Sagitarius.png|Horrorscopicon Sagitterrorius 300px-Aquarius.png|Horrorscopicon Aquariuism 300px-Luna.png|Horrorscopicon Lunatix Sgjazzbio.jpg|Jawfire Ts.jpg|Bullstrip Shattered Goldbug.jpg|Bee Chaos 200px-SGWarpath Reunification5.jpg|Treads 250px-Sideswipe(SG).jpg|Whirlspeed 200px-Ricochet.jpg|Sideways 200px-SG-Broadside.jpg|Spaceblast 200px-SG Wheeljack.jpg|Landpoint 250px-Squawkbox.jpg|Decepticon Squawkbox DrArkeville002.jpg|Decepticon Mad Scientist Dr. Arkeville 240px-GobotCyKillTV.jpg|Decepticon Renegade Cy-Kill ArmTVTidalWave.jpg|Decepticon Tidal Wave K.I.A. W.I.A. Quotes Galvatron: I'm Sorry About Your Religion of our Worlds, Five of the Commanders. Sora: We Will about Your Wreckage in life, Galvatron! Quintesson Master: No One... Has Never Heard From Again! Rick O'Connell: Of course Something must Have Gone Wrong! Artilleryman: I Won't Let Us off the Sailor scout Commander. Tripod Leader: Well it will giving a Powered Orders. Decepticons, Seize Them! (Decepticon Surrenders to Its Heroes) Quintesson Master: I Have... Vixerion: Guilty Or Inno-- Sailor Mercury: Don't Do it! Starscream: You Know the War... Chimera Spirit Of Destruction Hexxus where it Worked But I Will. Shoot Him! Sailor Moon: NO! (Decepticons inbound where it Will Feared Evil) Quintesson Master: Only That Will it Sacrifice But Nothing. Optimus Prime: But Will it Will Stop The Decepticon Arawn and I Will Blown Cauldron into Shreds!? Tidal Wave: Arise The Gestalts! Category:Events Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Prince Charming's plot